


【光芝诺光】囚笼（三）

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 穿刺，调教，强x警告，ooc有
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	【光芝诺光】囚笼（三）

驯服野兽的方法是什么呢？  
鞭子，食物，体力的消耗与不规律给予的休息。  
驯服神龙的方法是什么呢？  
弗兰斯特期待地看着被拉开绑紧了四肢动弹不得的皇太子，加雷安人高大的身体上布满了肌肉，随着拉伸在肌肤下鼓出漂亮的弧度，金发被束在脑后，一个细窄的项圈贴紧男人的脖子被绳子吊起来，以保证一旦他稍稍低头就会感到窒息，黑色的皮质在这人完全不像武夫的白皙皮肤的衬托下显得格外色气。

“这样才对，我的挚友，这才像我们会做的事。”像是完全不在乎自己的处境似的，芝诺斯微微仰着头，即使呼吸并不顺畅，也不能掩饰他语气里亢奋的颤抖。  
“我们会做的事？”弗兰斯特冷笑着重复了一遍，拿着一个几乎和芝诺斯的肉棒勃起后一模一样的假阳具，也没见他按了什么便震动着蠕动起来。  
芝诺斯微微眯着眼看着精灵将大量的润滑剂涂在那上面。  
“不知道这是什么？”弗兰斯特转到芝诺斯身后，一边舔咬着芝诺斯的肩背，一边用力将那过于粗大的玩具顶入皇太子的屁股里，在芝诺斯难以抑制的痛叫声中慢条斯理地笑着解释，“这是那天你还昏迷的时候我做的倒模，可以吸收你的以太作为动力源，被你自己的鸡巴强奸的滋味如何？”  
芝诺斯无暇回话，没有经过扩张的后穴即使做了足够的润滑也难以吞下这样粗大的玩具。随着那东西的进入，芝诺斯只觉得体内如同被迫吞下了燃烧的炭火，让人作呕的东西带着液体被搅动的声音在肠道中震动着，他甚至觉得有什么液体顺着股缝流了下来。  
“真是可怜的表情啊，我亲爱的挚友。”弗兰斯特耸了耸肩，读了一个治疗魔法治愈了被撕裂的肛口，然后拍了拍皇太子略微放松下来的臀肉，“把你尊贵的屁股夹好了，你不会想知道如果让这东西掉出来会有什么后果的。”  
“哈，我的挚友，你果然，唔，总是能让我感到，意外。”芝诺斯毫不避讳地在弗兰斯特耳边低声呻吟，甚至故意将火热的气息喷吐在精灵的尖耳边。

“嘘嘘，看来我果然是低估了我尊敬的皇太子殿下啊。”弗兰斯特笑眯眯地转回芝诺斯身前，用指尖描画着芝诺斯好看的唇形，然后不出所料地被男人叼住指尖磨吮，那双晶亮冰蓝的瞳直直地注视着精灵脸上的温柔笑容，仿佛被感染了似的，漂亮的眼瞳微微眯起，逐渐染上了意义不明的笑意。  
然后意料之外的尖锐的刺痛迫使他用力咬住了口中的手指，那手指温柔地搅动着他柔软的舌头，耐心地抚摸着上颚，试图用麻痒的快感缓和他的疼痛。弗兰斯特小心翼翼地检查着芝诺斯被自己钉穿的玲口边缘，男人最细嫩敏感的位置被一个刻着弗兰斯特名字的金属环穿过，因为疼痛，刚刚被假阳具刺激起来的肉棒萎顿下来，半勃着被精灵握在手中。  
“乖了，你乖乖的，我们就会很快结束。”弗兰斯特哄孩子似的抽出手指，抚摸着芝诺斯的脸颊温柔低语，然后蹲下身，在芝诺斯惊讶的目光中吻上了那还带着星星血迹的肉棒，舌头细细舔过那受了伤的玲口，张开嘴，尽可能多的吞入，用细嫩的喉咙口挤压着男人敏感的冠头。等到感受那分量十足的肉棒再次硬挺勃起，才放开肉茎站起身。  
“唔嗯~我的，精灵。”下身被湿热紧致的口腔有技巧的服侍，芝诺斯低低呻吟着，“你就，这么想留下印记，哈…”  
弗兰斯特慢条斯理地舔去唇边的一点皇太子留下的前液，带着凉意的指尖自小腹往上划过，然后捉住芝诺斯被情欲填充勃起的乳头，揉搓把玩，“皇太子说笑了，我是否属于你，可不是你说的算啊。”然后在对方开口反驳之前刺穿了可怜的乳粒，又如法炮制给另外一边打上了金属环。  
芝诺斯玩味地笑着，即使如同妓女一样被穿刺了私密的位置，这个男人漂亮的脸蛋上也依然带着仿佛胜券在握一样的笑容，“哈！真的，是这样吗？唔哈……我等着，你意识到的，一天……”  
弗兰斯特顿了顿，下意识反思自己，发现自己果然在带对方回来之后便再也没有联系同伴，也没有去看看被自己中伤的莉瑟，不由得恼火地一巴掌打在皇太子的脸上，急匆匆地给两个乳环和阴环连上链子便逃也似的离开了地下室。

精灵脸上闪过的慌乱自然逃不过猎人的眼睛，即使被迫微微俯身免得牵扯到刚刚穿刺的伤口，又不得不仰头来呼吸，体内还被定着敏感点震动，皇太子的脸上依然浮现出注视着即将入网猎物一般的神情。


End file.
